Little Devil Cafe
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Goo Junhoe adalah namja SHS dengan sikap ramah dibalik wajah dinginnya. Namun perlahan ia menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya saat bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan. Seorang namja imut sahabat Bobby. Sikap itu perlahan membuat Jinhwan bingung sendiri. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat pesona setan cilik ini dan ia tidak bisa lepas darinya. DoubleB,Junhwan,YunHyuk iKON
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE DEVIL CAFE

 **Goo Junhoe adalah namja SHS dengan sikap ramah dibalik wajah dinginnya. Namun perlahan ia menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya saat bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan. Seorang namja imut sahabat Bobby. Sikap itu perlahan membuat Jinhwan bingung sendiri. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat pesona setan cilik ini dan ia tidak bisa lepas darinya**

 **.**

.this is an **IKON** slight **BTS WINNER** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. DYO own this story

.

 **Setan kecil adalah jenis setan yang paling cantik atau tampan. Tugas utamanya adalah menggoda manusia. Dan juga merupakan sebutan untuk namja yang suka membingungkan yeoja, … ah tidak. Bahkan dia juga kerap membingungkan para uke. Lebih tepatnya setan kecil adalah namja yang suka membuat orang lain tergila gila.**

Setan kecil adalah jenis setan yang paling cantik atau tampan. Tugas utamanya adalah menggoda manusia. Dan juga merupakan sebutan untuk namja yang suka membingungkan yeoja, … ah tidak. Bahkan dia juga kerap membingungkan para uke. Lebih tepatnya setan kecil adalah namja yang suka membuat orang lain tergila gila.

Genie High School,

Hanbin dan Junhoe tengah sibuk dengan kertas didepannya. Mereka berada diruang OSIS saat ini dan hal itu membuat namja yang sedang duduk dipojok ruang itu menatap dengan malas.

"Kapan tugasmu akan selesai baby?" ucap Bobby pada namja manis yang sedang fokus dengan kertas tebal.

"Jika kau diam dan tidak mengganggu maka hal ini akan selesai dengan cepat." Ucap Junhoe selaku ketua OSIS dan ia juga tidak mau dibantah. Bobby berdecak pelan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan berdiri.

"Baiklah jika begitu, selagi kalian mengerjakan itu aku akan pergi menangkap monster sebentar!"

"Jika kau tidak kembali saat aku selesai, jangan harap ada pintu terbuka untukmu" ucap Hanbin sambil memandang namjanya. Bobby tersenyum pelan kemudian mengecup pipi Hanbin dan keluar. Junhoe hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka suara.

"Dasar maniak game, sudahlah hyung jika kau ingin pergi berkencan dengan kelinci itu pergilah. Aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri. Lagipula aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mengerjakannya daripada dirimu." Hanbin memandang Junhoe kemudian menggeleng.

"Ania, ini tugasku juga. Dan sebaiknya kau mencari kekasih Juneya! Aku tahu kau straight tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak menerima yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tidak hyung, mereka hanya melihat kharisma dan wajahku saja. Aku sedang mencari yeoja yang menerimaku apa adanya. Terutama dia harus membenciku terlebih dahulu sebelum menyukaiku." Hanbin menaikkan alisnya sebelah, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan namja ini.

"Uhoh, aneh sekali type yeojamu?" Junhoe hanya tersenyum tanpa memandang Hanbin.

Goo Junhoe, namja tingkat 2 SHS dengan kharisma dan fisik yang membuat yeoja maupun namja uke terpana. Dengan kekayaan orangtuanya dan juga kepandaiannya tak membuat ia berbangga diri. Jika ditanya ia hanya akan bilang jika kekayaan bukanlah miliknya dan ia pandai karena ia belajar dengan keras. Namun satu hal yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa namja ini arogan. Wajah dan mata tajam yang selalu menatap dengan dingin. Padahal hati namja ini sangatlah baik dan juga ramah. Hanya saja karena wajahnya semua orang salah menilainya. Junhoe tidak tahu bagaimana orientasinya, dia straight atau gay seperti Bobby ia juga tidak tahu karena selama ini ia hanya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan juga café kecil miliknya. Dan kenapa dia mengaku jika dia straight? Karena ia tidak mau dikerubungi namja uke disekolahnya. Ia tahu dan hapal bagaimana tipe uke disini. So, kau ini straight atau gay Junhoeya?

X

Bobby berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolah dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Pokemon Go, kalian benar. Namja kelinci ini terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia berjalan keluar sekolah. Matanya beralih dari layar ponsel saat ia melihat temannya sedang berada didepan sebuah toko yang kelihatannya baru dibuka.

"Ooo, Jinny Kim" ucap Bobby membuat orang yang bernama Jinny itu menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat Bobby.

"Yah, berapa kali kubilang Jinny saja" Bobby menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang bekerja membagikan balon dan brosur? Dengan mini dress seperti ini? Kurasa bukan anak anak yang datang tapi namja hidung belang" Jinny memukul bahu Bobby dengan kesal dan mencebik.

"Jaga bicaramu, Bobby Kim! Aku bisa dimarahi sajangnim nanti" Bobby memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jinny.

"Bobby saja, noona yeppeo. Tapi lihatlah ini, aish aku benar benar benci jika nanti melihat kau merenung dan menangis karena dicolek namja brengsek." Jinny tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memilih pekerjaan ini Bobbyya dan aku juga harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau juga mau masuk ke toko sajangnimku?"

"Heol, apa kau menyuruhku untuk membeli diapers dan juga perlengkapan bayi? Not now pretty, aku belum membuat bayi dengan Hanbin dan lagi kami belum menikah" Jinny langsung memukul Bobby dengan tumpukan brosur ditangannya.

"Yaah, jaga bicaramu! Kau ini benar benar tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi." Bobby mengaduh pelan dan mengusap tangannya yang nyeri karena pukulan Jinny yang tidak main main itu.

"Arraseo mian, kapan kau selesai dengan ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke apartemen dan merayakan 100 hari kami tinggal bersama dengan Hanbin" Jinny melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan putihnya.

"20 menit lagi, apa kau tidak kelamaan menunggu?" Bobby mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Hanbin agar menemuiku disini"

X

"Hyung, kurasa kita selesaikan besok saja. Nanti aku pulangnya kemalaman." Ucap Junhoe sambil merapikan sisa kertas yang belum ia sentuh. Hanbin mengangguk pelan dan ikut merapikan kertasnya sebelum memandang Junhoe.

"Mian, aku juga tidak tahu jika akan ada tugas sebanyak ini. Bahkan aku mengundangmu secara mendadak." Junhoe tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng.

"Gwenchana, aku juga tidak keberatan jika nantinya dimarahi appa. Aku hanya ingin menghadiri undangan teman baikku" mereka tersenyum pelan kemudian ponsel Hanbin berdering.

"Mwohae?" Tanya Junhoe melihat ekspresi Hanbin yang malas.

"Bobby hyung menunggu di café dekat toko baru dekat sini. Katanya ia bertemu dengan teman baiknya dan ia juga mengundangnya ke apartemen." Junhoe mengedik pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kesana. Semakin ramai akan semakin asyik bukan? Ah iya, apa sepupumu yang baru menikah muda itu juga ikut?" Hanbin memandang Junhoe dengan intens. Kenapa tiba tiba namja ini menanyakan sepupunya?

"Ada apa kau menanyakan Donghyuk? Jika kau berniat untuk menggodanya, kupatahkan kakimu nanti" Junhoe terkekeh pelan dan merangkul pundak Hanbin lalu berjalan keluar bersama.

"Ania, bukan itu. Lagipula kau tahu kan jika aku suka yeoja? Aku hanya ingin tahu, sepertinya dulu aku juga punya teman bernama Donghyuk saat aku tinggal di Manhattan." Hanbin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit, mereka berdua masuk kedalam café dan melihat Bobby dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang.

"Woow, kau selingkuh secara terang terangan Bobby Kim?" ucap Junhoe sambil duduk tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya dan focus pada ponsel.

"Ck, hentikan bualanmu itu Goo brat! Kenalkan dia Jin…Jinny. Dia temanku di universitas dan Hanbin mengenalnya dengan baik. Jadi tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah anak dari Imoku, mana mungkin aku berani mengambilnya?" Junhoe mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Siapa tahu, kau kan player" ucap Junhoe focus pada ponselnya.

"Aish, lama lama kusumpal juga mulutmu itu Goo" ucap Bobby mendecih malas. Jinny dan Hanbin yang melihatnya saling tersenyum kemudian berpelukan satu sama lain.

"H…"

"Sssshh, ania" bisik Jinny memotong ucapan Hanbin.

"Apa noona habis pulang kerja? Dan kelinci ini memaksamu untuk ikut?" Bobby mendelik pelan mendengar ucapan Hanbin.

"Yaah.."

"Diam Kim, aku tidak bicara denganmu!" potong Hanbin lalu kembali menghadap pada Jinny.

Bobby memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap kedua orang yang sedang berbicara itu. Junhoe diam diam memandang Hanbin dan kini matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tengah bicara dengannya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah, kulit putih tanpa cela serta rambut panjang berwarna coklat madunya membuat Junhoe tak mengalihkan pandangan.

'Damn, ada apa dengan jantungku?' batin Junhoe pelan. Bobby tanpa sengaja menatap Junhoe dan mengikuti kemana arah pandangan namja itu. Ia menahan tawanya yang akan meledak dengan susah payah.

"Khhm, Goo Junhoe. Jika kau ingin berkenalan dengannya jangan memandanganya seperti itu. Dia takut dengan pandangan matamu yang sangat menyeramkan itu!" ketiga orang itu kaget dengan ucapan Bobby. Hanbin memandang dengan aneh, Jinny yang menunduk dengan wajah merah karena malu, dan Junhoe yang kini menghadiahkan death glare terbaiknya pada Bobby.

"Terserahmu saja hyung, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Aku harus naik bus sebelum pukul 8." Ucap Junhoe diangguki Hanbin dan Bobby. Apartemen Bobby cukup dekat dengan sekolah mereka tapi rumah Junhoe jauh dari situ dan ia harus naik bus untuk pulang. Kalian bertanya kenapa ia tidak memiliki mobil padahal ia kaya? Ingat, yang kaya adalah orang tuanya dan kenapa ia tidak memiliki mobil karena ia lebih memilih memiliki sebuah café daripada sebuah mobil. Aku bisa membeli mobil dengan café ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membeli café tanpa menjual mobil ini. Begitulah ucapan Junhoe saat teman temannya bertanya.

Mereka berjalan pelan dan beriringan menuju apartemen Bobby. Hanbin dan Bobby berjalan duluan didepan. Sementara dibelakang Jinny dan Junhoe berjalan dengan diam.

"Mmm, rumah noona dimana?" Junhoe membuka suara dengan kaku, membuat Jinny tersentak kaget namun tersenyum pelan.

"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini" Junhoe mengangguk pelan kemudian semakin mendekat dan berjalan disamping Jinny.

"Apakah tadi kita sudah berkenalan?" ucap Junhoe tanpa memandang Jinny. Jinny yang tahu hal itu hanya menahan tawanya. Namja disampingnya ini terlihat malu namun ia tidak berhenti berusaha.

"Kurasa belum, tapi aku sudah tahu namamu. Goo junhoe bukan?" Junhoe mengangguk pelan kemudian terdiam karena ia tak menemukan topic yang bagus untuk bicara.

"Jadi, apa kau sekelas dengan Hanbin?" ucap Jinny membuat Junhoe memandangnya dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Wajah Junhoe menghangat dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum image coolnya hancur.

"Ani, Hanbin berada dikelas yang berbeda denganku" ucap Junhoe membuat Jinny mengangguk.

"Lalu kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?" Junhoe mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan Jinny.

"Apa noona mmm, setingkat dengan Bobby hyung?" Jinny mengangguk dan mereka berjalan mengikuti Hanbin yang naik kelantai atas.

"Mm, kami setingkat tapi tidak satu fakultas. Kau tahu dia mengambil music sementara aku mengambil desain grafis" Junhoe mengangguk pelan dan masuk kedalam apartemen Bobby yang sederhana dan luas.

"Wow, I though you really Donghyuk who I ever meet right?" ucap Junhoe terkejut saat melihat Donghyuk yang memeluk Hanbin.

"Oooh, Junnie? Is that you?" ucap Donghyuk kemudian ganti memeluk Junhoe dan mencubit pipinya. Junhoe mengaduh pelan membuat Donghyuk melepaskannya dan meminta maaf.

"Noona, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Donghyuk memeluk Jinny dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan Junhoe dan Hanbin.

"Kau mau disana terus atau masuk?" Tanya Hanbin diangguki Junhoe.

X

"Jadi, noona masih bekerja paruh waktu tak tentu?" Tanya Yunhyeong pelan sambil meletakkan sepiring bulgogi didepan mereka.

"Iya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang memerlukan pegawai sepertiku. Kau tahu aku mencari pekerjaan yang tidak keberatan jika aku harus absen tiba tiba karena jadwal kuliah yang berubah bukan?" jelas Jinny sambil menikmati makanan didepannya.

"Apa noona mau bekerja di cafeku? Aku masih kekurangan pegawai untuk manajemen sekaligus pelayan tambahan. Bagaimana? Soal absensi terserah noona saja. Jika nanti noona tidak bisa datang tak apa asalkan noona mengabariku" ucap Junhoe tiba tiba membuat Bobby terbatuk karena menelan daging dalam mulutnya. Hanbin dengan segera menyodorkan minum pada Bobby.

"Woow, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh seorang Goo Junhoe. Ada apa denganmu, dude?" Junhoe menjawab ucapan Bobby dengan decakan pelan dan berusaha tak menghiraukan godaan namja kelinci itu.

"Lupakan saja" balas Junhoe singkat. Jinny memandang Junhoe dengan ragu, ia ingin bekerja di tempat Junhoe karena baru saja namja itu menyetujuinya untuk tidak masuk jika jadwal kuliahnya berubah tiba tiba. Ini adalah kesempatannya.

"Ju…Junhoeya… apa kesempatan untuk bekerja dicafemu itu masih berlaku? Bolehkan aku mmm bekerja disana?" Junhoe memandang Jinny dengan tajam dan mengangguk.

"Noona bisa mulai bekerja kapanpun noona mau. tapi cafenya agak jauh dari sini. Cafenya ada didekat kampus dan mungkin noona tidak pernah tahu letaknya." Jinny mengangguk dengan senyuman yang merekah membuat jantung Junhoe tidak baik baik saja.

'Dia benar benar baik seperti malaikat. Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengannya? Dia adalah malaikat keberuntunganku,' batin Jinny.

"Ohoho, wajahmu merah. Kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" ledek Bobby membuat Junhoe melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Berhenti menggodanya, kelinci babi! Habiskan makanannya atau kau pergi tidur sekarang!" ucap Donghyuk pelan namun penuh penekanan tanda ia tidak mau dibantah.

"Aish, arraseo mianhae. Moodswing ibu hamil memang menakutkan" gumam Bobby membuat Donghyuk melotot dan Yunhyeong terkekeh pelan.

"Eoh, kau sudah isi? Astagaa, aku benar benar kalah denganmu" ucap Jinny sambil tertawa. Dan selamat sekali lagi jantung Junhoe harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyeimbangkan detaknya.

"Kim Bobby, kubakar semua CD game dan boneka berlumut mu itu"pekik Donghyuk membuat Bobby berlari menyelamatkan benda keramatnya dan Yunhyeong yang menarik Donghyuk kedalam pelukannya agar istri cantiknya itu tenang.

X

Jinny berjalan pelan dengan Junhoe menuju ke halte bus. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 namun secepat mungkin Junhoe ingin segera sampai dirumah karena ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah lengket dan sialnya ia harus bersama Jinny dengan tubuh seperti ini.

"Ah iya, memangnya kenapa cafemu tidak seterkenal café yang berada di sekitar universitas? Biasanya café sekecil apapun itu pasti terkenal disana kan?" Junhoe tersenyum pelan sambil menatap langit yang menaungi mereka berdua.

"Karena banyak siswi disekolahku yang sengaja menutup café itu untuk mahasiswa disekitar sana, kau tahu mm noona bukan aku berniat membanggakan diri tapi mereka mengejarku dan selalu saja tidak ingin seseorang atau siapapun itu dekat denganku" Jinny terkaget pelan.

"Apa termasuk aku juga? Jadi aku tidak boleh dekat denganmu begitu?" ucap Jinny tanpa sadar membuat Junhoe gelagapan.

"Ania ania, noona boleh dekat denganku kok" Junhoe segera menutup mulutnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah saat sadar ucapannya. Jinny juga tampak menunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mianhae, aku… aku hanya ingin memiliki teman selain dua Kim babo itu" ucap Junhoe sambil menatap Jinny, menunggu reaksi dari yeoja itu.

"Mmm, gwenchana. Kita bisa menjadi teman, kau tidak perlu cemas… _untuk saat ini_ " ucap Jinny dan pelan seperti bisikan pada ucapan terakhir. Junhoe tersenyum pelan kemudian duduk dihalte bus yang sepi itu.

"Jadi apa noona mau pulang sekarang? Atau aku perlu mengantar noona? Masih ada waktu karena bus terakhir datang pukul 8," Jinny tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan malu malu Junhoe.

"Kau mau mengantarku? Bagaimana nanti jika ada temanmu atau kekasihmu yang melihat?"

"Ani, aku tidak memiliki kekasih dan persetan dengan temanku yang lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin noona kenapa napa," sahut Junhoe cepat.

"Benarkah? Bertahun tahun aku pulang lewat sini sendirian tidak ada yang terjadi denganku, jadi meski kau tidak mengantarku pun juga tidak masalah!" ucap Jinny membuat Junhoe menghela nafasnya. Niatnya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Jinny dengan mengantarkannya pulang. Sebagai namja yang gentle dan juga manly ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorang yeoja imut seperti Jinny pulang sendirian dengan berjalan kaki.

'Oh hell, lalu bagaimana dengan Hanna yang pernah ku suruh jalan kaki dari sekolah pulang ke rumah?' Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya karena ingat dengan hal itu. untung saja Jinny tidak tahu.

"Mmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik noona pulang duluan saja agar aku bisa memperhatikan noona dari jauh dan juga noona bisa cepat istirahat." Jinny terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti adik manis" Jinny tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Junhoe dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Junhoe yang mematung karena senyuman dan usapan Jinny pada kepalanya.

'Damn, aku bisa mati kapan saja jika jantungku berdetak secepat ini' batin Junhoe pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh.

X

Jinny membuka pintu apartemen yang tidak layak di tinggali itu dengan pelan. Ia takut pintunya lepas karena, demi tuhan itu sudah lapuk dan susah menjelaskannya dengan kata kata. Berkali kali Bobby menyuruhnya untuk menempati apartemen yang dibeli Hanbin, dan berkali kali juga dia menolak tawaran Bobby.

"Astaga, aku membohongi seseorang lagi. Dan ia sangat polos seperti malaikat," Jinny melepas mantel yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang. Ia membuka rambut paslu yang menempel dikepalanya dan meletakkannya dengan hati hati diatas meja. Menampakkan rambut cepak berwarna merah terang. ia membuka mini dressnya dan shoop dadanya rata. Kalian benar, ia namja dan tadi ia memakai dress karena ia sedang bekerja sebagai cosplay. Namanya Jinhwan jika ia tidak berdandan cosplay dan jika ia sedang bekerja, namanya Jinny.

Jinhwan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya saat ponselnya bergetar.

 _From : KimBobby_

 _Hyung, kurasa Junhoe tertarik padamu. Dan kabar baiknya dia straight, jadi apa kau akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya?_

Jinhwan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah 10 menit berada didalamnya dengan sepasang piyama biru pastel. Ia mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan dari Bobby kemudian membalasnya.

 _To : KimBobby_

 _Aku akan menjelaskannya besok saat aku bekerja dicafenya. Kebetulan besok jadwal kuliahku kosong bersamaan dengan dia pulang sekolah. Sayang sekali dia straight, padahal aku juga suka dengannya._

Jinhwan meletakkan ponselnya diranjang dan ia berjalan mengambil buku untuk mengecek materi kuliahnya besok pagi.

 _From : KimBobby_

 _Apa? Kau suka dengannya? Astaga bagaimana ini? Kau tahu hyung, dia tidak sebaik yang kau lihat! Percaya padaku. Dan apa aku harus membuatnya gay sepertiku?_

Jinhwan melotot melihat balasan Bobby. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan balasan.

 _To : KimBobby_

 _Yaah, jangan macam macam Kim Bobby! Biarkan dia yang memutuskan, dan jangan menghasutnya untuk jadi seperti kita. Lagipula kulihat dia namja yang polos dan pasti dia itu baik. Berhenti menjelekkannya._

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa benar Junhoe straight?

 _From : KimBobby_

 _Arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti hyung dan terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi jika ia sampai benar benar menjadi gay suatu saat nanti, maka aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu. Dan saat itu tiba kau tidak boleh menghalangiku sama sekali._

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya dan melempar ponselnya ke bantal. Ia tidak mau membalas pesan Bobby karena ia yakin mereka tidak akan selesai dengan topic ini.

X

Junhoe masuk kedalam rumah dan tersenyum saat mendapati appa dan ummanya sedang berbincang diruang depan.

"Aku pulang, umma appa" Mino dan Jinwoo memandang Junhoe dan tersenyum.

"Aigoo uri adeul, bogosipta" Jinwoo berdiri kemudian menghampiri Junhoe dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Umma, aku juga merindukan umma" Junhoe balas memeluk ummanya dengan erat. Membuat Mino tersenyum. Ia ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Junhoe kemudian ganti memeluknya.

"Appa bangga padamu, kudengar cafemu cukup lancar akhir akhir ini" Junhoe tersenyum pelan.

"Terima kasih appa, aku akan bekerja lebih keras nantinya. Mm, bolehkah aku mandi dulu? Aku bau kan?" canda Junhoe membuat keduanya terkekeh dan mendorong putra satu satunya itu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Junhoe memasuki kamarnya yang hampir dua minggu ini ia tinggalkan. Ia lebih suka menginap dicafe yang letaknya lumayan dekat dengan sekolahnya daripada rumah yang sangat jauh.

"Kim Jinny, apa benar aku suka padamu? Oh astaga kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Jadi aku benar benar straight, tidak seperti umma dan appa?" ucap Junhoe pelan sambil melepas kemeja seragamnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang cuci. Ia segera masuk ke bilik shower setelah melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin.

"Jika benar aku straight, maka akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku manis" ucap Junhoe sambil menyeringai dibawah guyuran air.

X

Bobby memandang Junhoe dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang OSIS berdua saja dan pintu yang terkunci rapat.

"Jadi, ada apa tuan besar Goo?"

"Hyung, aku masih bingung dengan orientasi seks ku. Bisakah hyung membantuku?"

"Kenapa tiba tiba kau membicarakan hal ini denganku?" Bobby menelisik wajah Junhoe namun namja itu hanya memandang Bobby dengan tajam.

"Ayolah hyung, jawab saja dan bantu aku" paksa Junhoe dengan tatapan dingin. Bobby menghela nafasnya jengkel. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman kekasihnya ia karena ia sangat pandai mengancam.

"Apa kau begini karena bertemu dengan Jin… Jinny kemarin?" skakmat, Bobby menyunggingkan smirknya saat mendapati raut wjah Junhoe memerah pelan.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan banyak bertanya dan bantu aku" Bobby terkekeh sebelum ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar pada Junhoe.

"Katakan dengan jujur apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat ini?" wajah Junhoe menegang dan matanya membola saat melihat yeoja telanjang diponsel Bobby.

"Aku, terkejut… dan uuuh aku tidak merasakan apapun hyung." Bobby menepuk keningnya sebelum membuka folder rahasia dalam ponselnya dan menyuruh Junhoe menyaksikan video JAV straight sendirian. Bobby mengamati setiap reaksi dan pergerakan Junhoe. Dan selama hampir 5 menit berlangsung, Junhoe masih diam menatap layar ponsel Bobby. Bobby menaikkan alisnya saat melihat celana Junhoe tak menggembung sama sekali.

'Seolma, dia gay?' batin Bobby sebelum merebut ponselnya dan menyodorkan video dewasa bertema yaoi pada namja itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memiliki video sebanyak ini diponselmu ha? Apa Hanbin tahu?" Bobby memutar matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, diam dan menurut padaku jika kau ingin dibantu. Dan jangan mencoba mengancamku atau kau… akan menyesal nantinya" Junhoe mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Ia kembali memperhatikan layar ponsel itu. Bobby menarik senyumnya dengan lebar saat melihat reaksi Junhoe yang gelisah. Bahkan belum ada dua menit sejak Bobby memutar videonya.

'Gotcha, kena kau sekarang. Dan selamat Jinhwan hyung, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi sekarang' batin Bobby. Junhoe duduk dengan gusar dan ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia melempar ponsel itu pada pemiliknya dan menekan pahanya dengan rapat.

"Woohoo, reaksimu sangat menarik Goo Junhoe. Selamat, kau gay." Ucap Bobby sambil menyeringai. Junhoe memandang Bobby dengan wajah malu.

"Tapi hyung, kupikir aku menyukai Jinny. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku gay?" ucap Junhoe dengan suara bergetar.

"Tanyakan itu pada hatimu, bocah. Dan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Kejutan menantimu dicafe nanti" ucap Bobby sambil meninggalkan Junhoe yang terdiam disofa. Berpikir keras apa maksud namja itu.

"Ooh, kau tahu caranya bermain solo bukan?" ucap Bobby didepan pintu membuat Junhoe menggeram dan melempar bantal sofa pada namja itu. Bobby dengan cepat menghindar dan membuka pintu untuk tertawa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memeberitahu Hanbin nanti" desis Junhoe sebelum ia berlari menuju toilet dalam ruang detensi dan menguncinya.

X

Jinhwan memasuki ruang ganti pegawai setelah mendapat izin masuk dari pegawai depan. Ia berterimakasih karena mereka tahu lebih dulu jika ia pegawai baru dan mengijinkannya masuk. 'Pasti ini karena Junhoe sudah memberitahu mereka' batin Jinhwan pelan. Ia membuka dressnya dan melipatnya kemudian mengambil baju pegawai yang sudah disiapkan untuknya diloker. Jinhwan menghentikan gerakannya mengambil baju saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menoleh mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan namun ia tak mendapati apapun. Ia kembali mengambil baju dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum seseorang mengetahui jika ia namja.

"Catch you babe," Jinhwan terlonjak saat mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menghembuskan nafas hangat ditengkuknya. Ia mengenal suara ini, ia berbalik dan matanya melotot saat orang itu menciumnya dengan kasar. Jinhwan mendorong orang itu dan kini ia menatap dengan terkejut.

"What's wrong with your face? You shocked baby?" Jinhwan melihat Junhoe dengan smirk lebar dan tatapan mata yang penuh nafsu.

"J..Jun..Junhoe… kau kau kau straight bukan? Tap… tapi kenapa kau…" ucapan Jinhwan terpotong dengan lumatan Junhoe pada bibrnya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu baby, hm? Dan…kemarin kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang yeoja tapi sekarang? Bukankah kita impas sayang?" Junhoe membelasi punggung Jinhwan dengan pelan dan sensual. Membuat namja imut itu menahan desahan yang ingin meledak karena godaan Junhoe.

"Mi..mianhae, aku baru akan menjelaskannya padamu tapi…tapi.. mmh" Junhoe terkekeh saat mendengar desahan Jinhwan. Salahkan tangannya yang meremas pantat bulat Jinhwan dengan gemas hingga membuat namja itu mendesah.

"Tapi apa sayang? Kau terlambat? Aku sudah tahu dulu sebelum kau menjelaskannya?" Jinhwan mengangguk dengan susah payah sambil menahan desahannya.

"Karena itu kau harus dihukum, sekarang selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu dan temui aku diruang utama setelah café tutup" ucap Junhoe dingin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Jinhwan yang masih terkejut didalam ruang ganti.

"Dia…dia … " gumam Jinhwan sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dengan erat.

"Jinny, apa kau sudah selesai ganti baju? Didepan sudah ramai" ucap Taehyun dari luar membuat Jinhwan tersadar dan segera menyelesaikan bajunya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku keluar oppa!" ucap Jinhwan sedikit keras. Ia masih tidak bisa focus karena Junhoe. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Kenapa sikapnya berubah drastic sekali dari kemarin?

'Tidak, dia bukan malaikat seperti kemarin. Dia…dia seperti setan saat ini' batin Jinhwan dengan tatapan kosong.

X

Jinhwan merenggangkan punggungnya yang pegal karena sejak tadi café ini ramai pengunjung. Apa Junhoe juga berbohong padanya jika cafenya tidak terlalu terkenal? Tapi benar juga sih, ia tidak melihat teman kampus yang dikenalnya datang kemari.

"Jinny, aku pulang duluan ne. ah iya, tadi katanya Junhoe menunggumu diatas. Ruangannya ada disamping tangga dengan pintu bertuliskan DANGER,GOO'S TERITORY " ucap Taehyun sambil menepuk bahu Jinhwan kemudian keluar café.

"Eonnie, kami juga duluan ne" ucap Jina dan Hyejin diangguki Jinhwan. Ia ikut berjalan kedepan untuk mengunci pintu café dan berjalan ke lantai atas tempat dimana Junhoe menunggunya. Jantung Jinhwan berdetak dengan cepat saat ia tiba didepan pintu. Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu dan tak mendapati jawaban dari dalam. Dengan berani ia membuka pintu itu dan tertegun melihat kamar luas didepannya. Matanya mengedar dan mencari keberadaan Junhoe, namun ia tak mendapati namja itu. Jinhwan menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Junhoe dengan handuk yang hanya menutup sebatas pinggang. Mata Jinhwan membulat dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan karena wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa diam disana? Naik ke atas ranjang sekarang," ucap Junhoe sambil berjalan menuju ke almari dan mengambil sebuah boxer lalu memakainya. Jinhwan masih diam tak bergeming sambil memunggungi Junhoe. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Junhoe karena Junhoe yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Junhoe yang kemarin.

"Jinny, kau tidak mendengarku?" bisik Junhoe sambil memeluk pinggang Jinhwan dari belakang. Membuat namja imut itu terlonjak dan menahan nafasnya.

"Ak..aku.." Junhoe berdecak pelan dan menggendong Jinhwan yang masih berbalut seragam café ke atas ranjang dan meletakkannya disana. Wajah Jinhwan memerah saat menyadari wajah tampan Junhoe dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Junhoe ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Jinhwan disana.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" nada suara Junhoe kembali pada dimana mereka bertemu kemarin. Lembut dan polos.

"Ak, aku minta maaf karena kemarin memperkenalkan sebagai Jinny. Aku sedang bekerja dengan baju cosplay dan namaku Jinny saat itu. aku…sebenarnya adalah namja bernama Kim Jinhwan. Maafkan aku karena membohongimu Junhoeya" Junhoe mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinhwan dan mengusakkan hidungnya pada rambut panjang Jinhwan.

"Nado mian, aku bersikap seperti itu padamu tadi. Dan, aku tidak bilang jika aku straight karena aku juga masih bingung dengan orientasi seks ku." Ucap Junhoe dengan seringai yang tercetak dengan jelas. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah gay.

"Kau bingung? Wae?" ucap Jinhwan sambil memandang wajah Junhoe.

"Entahlah, kau tahu aku selalu bersikap seperti kucing pada yeoja yang baru kukenal. Seperti kemarin. Dan aku tidak akan bersikap segan pada namja yang menarik perhatianku." Wajah Jinhwan memerah mendengar penjelasan Junhoe.

"Kau bisex? Dan apa kau sedang mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku?" ucap Jinhwan memicing karena ia merasa Junhoe menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Kau merasa seperti itu ya? Baiklah terserah padamu saja bagaimana kau menganggapnya. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus menginap disini menemaniku setiap hari" Jinhwan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Tap…tapi baju bajuku ada dirumah" Junhoe menatap Jinhwan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memindahkan semua barangmu ke café ini atau tepatnya ke kamar yang sedang kita tempati ini dari sebuah bangunan lapuk yang kau sebut rumah itu. kau sadar tidak jika bangunan itu bisa roboh kapan saja dan membahayakanmu?" Junhoe menyentil pelan kening Jinhwan hingga membuat namja itu merengut lucu dan mendorong wajah Junhoe menjauh.

"Arraseo dasar tuan pemaksa. Dan darimana kau tahu rumahku?" Junhoe mengedikkan bahunya acuh dengan pertanyaan Jinhwan.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang Jinny. Aku ingin cepat tidur karena sudah lelah. Dan jangan lepaskan rambut panjang itu dari kepalamu" Jinhwan melotot mendengar perintah Junhoe.

"Yaah, aku sudah memberitahumu jika namaku Jinhwan bukan? Dan apa apaan itu? aku tidak mau pakai wig lagi Karena kau tahu aku jika aku sedang bekerja" ucap Jinhwan sambil duduk diranjang memandang Junhoe dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan memanggilmu sesuka hatiku dan sekarang cepat mandi lalu kembali kemari temani aku tidur. Jika kau tidak menurut, aku bisa saja memecatmu sekarang" Jinhwan memandang Junhoe dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau benar benar pandai mengancam, katakan dimana bajuku" Junhoe menunjuk almari didepan mereka dan Jinhwan berjalan kesana. Ia membuka almari itu dan benar mendapati bajunya disana, tepat disamping baju baju milik Junhoe.

"Baju yeojamu ada dialmari sebelahnya sayang. Mungkin kapan kapan aku akan membelikan lingerie untukmu dan menaruhnya disana. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau akan memakainya untukku" ucap Junhoe dengan seringai setannya membuat Jinhwan melempar Junhoe dengan handuk dari almari.

"Aku benar benar membencimu Goo Junhoe" desis Jinhwan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu awal yang bagus baby. Karena hal itu yang kuinginkan" jawab Junhoe sambil memandang Jinhwan. Jinhwan mendengus sebelum pergi kekamar mandi. Junhoe tersenyum pelan mendapati sikap Jinhwan yang terlihat sangat akrab dengannya.

"Tidak lama untuk membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku Jinhwan, kau hanya tinggal menghitung dengan jari dan boom… you're mine"

X

Jinhwan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Junhoe sudah terpejam dengan wajah polosnya. Kekesalan Jinhwan menghilang saat melihat wajah damai Junhoe yang sedang tertidur. Diam diam ia tersenyum dan mengambil selimut dari sisi Junhoe dan memakaikannya. Ia mengusap kepala Junhoe dengan pelan sebelum tangan Junhoe menahan pergerakan tangannya dan menariknya. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Junhoe dan namja itu malah memeluknya dengan erat. Junhoe melepas selimut dan kembali menyelimutkan kain tebal itu ketubuh keduanya.

"Jika kau bersikap manis seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri hm?" ucap Junhoe dengan ia berada diatas tubuh Jinhwan. Jinhwan hanya diam dengan wajah merah dan nafas tercekat.

Demi apapun ia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Junhoe. Dan jiwa ukenya muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menuju leher Junhoe dan menarik namja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Junhoe yang tahu kemana arah perlakuan Jinhwan membiarkannya dan sekarang bibir keduanya bertemu dengan Jinhwan yang memagut pelan bibirnya. Junhoe menjilat bibir Jinhwan dan namja imut itu membuka bibirnya. Junhoe segera melesakkan lidahnya dan memebelit lidah Jinhwan dengan kasar. Desahan Jinhwan terdengar sensual ditelinga Junhoe ditambah kini tangan Jinhwan meremas rambutnya dengan kuat, membuat sisi liarnya bangkit dengan cepat.

"Shit, jika kau terus menggodaku maka aku tidak bisa menahannya Jinny" Jinhwan meraup udara dengan cepat saat Junhoe melepas ciumannya dan itu tidak membantu Junhoe dalam menekan nafsunya.

Jinhwan memejamkan matanya dan meraih selimut lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Junhoe mati matian menekan hormonnya yang naik dengan berbaring terlentang dan memandang langit langit kamarnya. Setelah yakin ia bisa menekan hormonnya ia memandang Jinhwan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae, aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan sembarangan orang. Aku juga sama. Seharusnya aku hanya melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang mencintaiku. Maafkan aku" ucap Junhoe kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Membuat Jinhwan keluar dari selimut dan memandang Junhoe dengan nanar.

'Nado saranghae Junhoeya' batin Jinhwan sambil menatap punggung lebar Junhoe.

Flashback

Junhoe menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan acara solonya didalam toilet detensi. Dan ia ingat mencari Bobby untuk bertanya apa maksud namja itu. Junhoe mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan yang cukup singkat pada Bobby.

 _To : CrazyBunny_

 _Kembali ke ruang detensi dan jelaskan semuanya atau aku beritahu Hanbin tentang videomu_

Junhoe duduk dibangku kebesaranya dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia gay? Tapi ia merasa jika ia menyukai Jinny. Oh ini sangat membingungkan. Tak lama kemudian Bobby datang dengan wajah jengkel dan nafas memburu.

"Berani kau mengatakannya, kujadikan kau makanan obang," ucap Bobby tak membuat Junhoe bergeming dan malah tersenyum remeh.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena sebelum mengatakannya pada Hanbin pasti kau sudah tiba disini karena takut Hanbin tahu," Bobby memutar matanya malas dan duduk didepan Hanbin.

"Katakan apa maumu? Aku sudah membantumu tadi jadi apa lagi?"

"Maksudmu dengan kejutan di café?" ucap Junhoe to the point.

"Aaa, kupikir nanti Jin … Jinny sendiri yang akan bicara. Jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahumu," Junhoe menaikkan alisnya dan menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang tersambung dengan nomor ponsel Hanbin. Bobby melotot dan mencoba meraih ponsel itu. Namun apa daya Junhoe yang terlalu tinggi membuat Bobby tak bias meraihnya.

"Katakan sebelum dia mengangkatnya," ucap Junhoe membuat Bobby menggeram.

"Arraseo arraseo, Jinny itu namja dan ia bekerja sebagai cosplay. Jadi namanya Jinny kemarin," ucap Bobby cepat dan Junhoe segera mematikan sambungannya. Padahal diseberang sana Hanbin suda akan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Kim Bobby" seringai Junhoe muncul bersamaan dengan dia memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya. Bobby mendengus dan mengelus dadanya. Bisa mati jika Hanbin tahu tentang hal itu.

Flashback off

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLE DEVIL CAFE

 **Goo Junhoe adalah namja SHS dengan sikap ramah dibalik wajah dinginnya. Namun perlahan ia menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya saat bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan. Seorang namja imut sahabat Bobby. Sikap itu perlahan membuat Jinhwan bingung sendiri. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat pesona setan cilik ini dan ia tidak bisa lepas darinya**

 **.**

.this is an **IKON** slight **BTS WINNER** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. DYO own this story

.

 **Setan kecil adalah jenis setan yang paling cantik atau tampan. Tugas utamanya adalah menggoda manusia. Dan juga merupakan sebutan untuk namja yang suka membingungkan yeoja, … ah tidak. Bahkan dia juga kerap membingungkan para uke. Lebih tepatnya setan kecil adalah namja yang suka membuat orang lain tergila gila.**

 **.**

Jinhwan meembuka matanya perlahan dan berkedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Ia tersentak pelan saat menyadari ia tidak berada didalam kamar kumuh miliknya. Namun tak lama ia sadar bahwa mulai kemarin ia tinggal dicafe bersama dengan sang pemilik. Ngomong ngomong dimana Junhoe? Kenapa Jinhwan tidak mendapatinya disampingnya?

Jinhwan menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan menunjukkan pukul 9. Ia menyingkap selimut kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal kuliahnya kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena sejak ia memutuskan bekerja dicafe, ia tidak mau menerima job sampingan lainnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya Jinhwan berjalan kebawah menuju café yang masih tutup karena jam sekolah akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil susu lalu menuangnya kedalam gelas. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sticky note berwarna biru dipintu lemari es.

 _Sudah bangun? Mian aku tidak membangunkanmu dan berangkat duluan. Aku ada jadwal rapat OSIS pagi ini. Dan ada sandwich di kulkas, panaskan jika kau ingin memakannya._

 _PS. Jangan lupa pasang wigmu karena pegawai lain biasanya datang lebih pagi untuk beres beres_

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya dan segera berlari keatas untuk mengganti bajunya setelah melepas kertas itu dan membawanya. Sial, kenapa Junhoe memasang sticky note itu dikulkas café? Bagaimana jika nantinya ada pegawai yang membaca? Jinhwan memukul kepalanya pelan saat menyadari jika yang membawa kunci café hanya dia dan Junhoe. Orang yang tinggal didalam café. Dan ia masih ingat jika semalam ia sendiri yang mengunci pintunya.

"Dasar bodoh! Uuh, aku harus memakai dress lagi?" ucap Jinhwan sambil membuka almari dimana Junhoe meletakkan baju yeojanya.

 _Kau sedang mencari baju untuk hari ini? Jangan gunakan dress, pakai kaos yang nyaman dan celana pendek dan jangan lupa rambut panjangmu. Sampai bertemu nanti Jinny_

Jinhwan mendesis jengkel saat mendapat note lagi tertempel pada sekat baju.

"Dia benar benar mempermainkanku. Dasar setan cilik menyebalkan, awas saja kau nanti!" ucap Jinhwan kemudian menuruti perintah note itu dan mengambil celana pendek serta kaos sedikit kebesaran miliknya.

X

Junhoe keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah lelah, hampir 3 jam pagi ini dan ia terpaksa absen 2 jam pelajaran untuk membahas festival sekolah tahun ini. Hanbin yang berjalan disampingnya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini. Percayalah semua akan berjalan dengan baik," hibur Hanbin membuat Junhoe tersenyum pelan.

"Ah, apa benar Jin…Jinny noona bekerja dicafemu? Dan dia menginap disana?" Junhoe menoleh pada Hanbin dan menaikkan alisnya. Membahas Jinny membuat moodnya membaik dengan cepat.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, Kim Hanbin. Yang kau maksud Jinhwan kan? Dan tentang pertanyaanmu, Ya untuk keduanya." Ucap Junhoe membuat Hanbin memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau…tidak marah? Kau sudah tahu kalau dia namja?"

"Aku tahu, dan ya kemarin aku sempat marah. Tapi itu tak masalah karena dia sudah menjelaskannya padaku," Hanbin menghela nafas lega saat tahu hal itu.

"Tapi, kau tidak mengerjainya kan? Demi tuhan dia itu uke paling polos dan tidak bisa melawan. Dan aku tahu dari Bobby hyung jika kau…. Sebenarnya adalah gay!" Junhoe melotot saat Hanbin mengatakan hal itu.

"Sssh, jangan keras keras. Aku tidak mau uke disini mengetahuinya. Bisa mati aku jika aku ketahuan gay tanpa seorang kekasih," ucap Junhoe dengan wajah menoleh kesana kemari mengantisipasi jika ada seseorang yang mendengar. Beruntung koridor sangat sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Arraseo, aku tahu itu. dan jika kau mempermainkan Jinhwan hyung secara berlebihan, aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu makanan obang. Ingat itu," Junhoe berdecak pelan mendengar ancaman Hanbin.

"Ck, pengancam"

"Hello, mirror yourself Goo." Cibir Hanbin membuat Junhoe memandang malas.

X

Jinhwan membuka pintu café setelah mendapat pesan jika Bobby ingin berkunjung ke cafenya.

"Uh oh, hai. Aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana kali ini?" Bobby menaikkan alisnya melihat Jinhwan yang memakai wig dengan pakaian santai.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku juga seperti setan itu? Ck aku baru sadar dia benar benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Jinhwan lalu mnegunci lagi pintu depan dan duduk di meja pelanggan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin bukan? Jadi bukan salahku. Dan , kau bilang kau sudah menjelaskannya pada Junhoe yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa masih memakai wig bahkan saat café masih tutup?" tanya Bobby sambil memandang Jinhwan yang sepertinya bad mood.

"Karena setan itu bilang jika biasanya pegawai lain akan datang lebih awal untuk beres beres." Bobby terkekeh dan memegang perutnya saat mendengar ucapan Jinhwan.

"Datang lebih awal? Untuk beres beres? Puahahahahahah hyung, kau tahu tidak jika dia sedang mengerjaimu? Cafenya buka saat makan siang nanti dan pegawai akan datang satu jam sebelum itu. dan sepagi ini, pftt kau berdandan astaga" Bobby mati matian menahan tawanya dan Jinhwan sudah berada dipuncak emosinya. Dia berjanji akan menghajar namja itu jika ia pulang nanti.

"Aish, kenapa aku menganggapnya seperti malaikat kemarin? Aaaaaaa" pekik Jinhwan kesal sambil melepas wignya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Bobby tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Jinhwan yang sedang kesal.

"Geurae, tertawa saja sepuasmu Kim Bobby!" dengus Jinhwan sambil cemberut.

"Arraseo arraseo, mianhae. Ppft nanti aku akan membantumu membalasnya." Ucap Bobby membuat Jinhwan menoleh dan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Astaga, Jinhwan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan barang keinginannya.

X

Jam istirahat Junhoe menyibukkan dirinya diperpustakaan untuk mencari tugas karena ia melewatkan dua jam perlajaran tadi pagi. Matanya terlihat serius dengan buku tebal didepannya.

"Junhoeya, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kau mengerjakan apa?" Junhoe menoleh saat mendapati Hanna duduk didepannya dengan senyum lebar dan centil.

"Jangan berisik, aku sedang sibuk jadi jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Junhoe acuh lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya. Hanna mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Junhoe yang memang bisa dibilang tidak ramah itu.

"Kenapa ucapanmu tidak ramah sekali? Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, tapi setidaknya ucapkan dnegan nada yang lembut," Junhoe mendongak lagi dan memandang Hanna dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi bisakah kau diam disana dan tidak mengangguku?" Hanna tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias sebelum Junhoe memasang kembali wajah dinginnya dan fokus pada tugas didepannya.

Belum ada lima menit Junhoe mengerjakan tugas dan kali ini dia merasakan gangguan dari tatapan Hanna didepannya. Ia merasa yeoja itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan intens. Belum sempat ia bertanya, ia merasakan pelukan dari belakang dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Junhoe oppa, kau sedang sibuk ya? Ayo makan dulu, tadi kan kau belum sarapan," Junhoe menoleh begitu mendengar suara pelan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jinny, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan what the…" Junhoe kehilangan kata katanya saat melihat Jinhwan dengan seragam sekolahnya dan demi tuhan rok yang dipakainya sangat pendek. Sial, dari mana ia dapat ide selicik ini untuk mengganggunya disekolah?

"Junhoeya, siapa yeoja centil ini?" Hanna memandang dengan tatapan sinis pada Jinhwan dan dibalas Jinhwan dengan kecupan ringan dipipi Junhoe.

"Kau melupakan morning kissmu tadi. Dan, siapa yeoja ini. Aku takut dengan tatapannya," ucap Jinhwan dengan nada manja dan memeluk lengan Junhoe. Junhoe yang tidak siap dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa? Morning kiss?" pekik Hanna membuat pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain memandanganya dengan kesal. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan menunjuk sebuah informasi yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik. Hanna dan Junhoe menunduk meminta maaf pada semua orang.

"Kita bicarakan diluar," ucap Junhoe kemudian membereskan bukunya dan menarik Jinhwan keluar diikuti Hanna.

"Jadi siapa dia Junhoeya?" tekan Hanna pada Junhoe yang masih memandang Jinhwan dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Dia…"

"Yoo, kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo kita makan dulu," ucapan Junhoe terpotong oleh Bobby yang melambai dari kejauhan bersama Hanbin.

"Kim Bobby," desis Junhoe jengkel. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua pasti ide dari kelinci gila milik Hanbin itu.

"Eoh, ada Hanna. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? apa kau terkejut karena melihat yeoja imut itu?" ucap Bobby membuat Hanna memandang tajam padanya dan Junhoe yang memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Siapa dia oppa?" tanya Hanna dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah kekasih Junhoe. Kudengar mereka baru jadian kemarin dan ya, kau tahu tidak jika mereka sekarang tinggal bersama?" ucap Bobby membuat Hanna melebarkan matanya dan menatap Junhoe meminta penjelasan. Junhoe benar benar mengutuk Bobby dan ingatkan ia untuk menyiksa kelinci ini nanti.

"Mianhae Hanna, itu memang benar. Dia Jinny, kekasihku" ucap Junhoe sambil merangkul pundak Jinhwan yang hanya sebatas dadanya. Hanna memandang Jinhwan dengan sinis dan tersenyum remeh.

"Kau…suka tipe yeoja sependek ini?" twitch, perempatan berkedut pelan dikening Jinhwan. Ia tidak terima jika ada yang mengatainya pendek.

"Itu…"

"Apakah pendek merupakan halangan untuk memiliki namja tinggi? Tidak bukan? Lagipula Junhoe tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tinggi badan selagi aku bisa menghangatkan ranjangnya dengan baik," ucapan polos Jinhwan membuat membuat Junhoe tersedak ludahnya dan terbatuk. Astaga, mulut Jinhwan benar benar pedas saat ia marah. Dan lihatlah wajah Hanna, speechless dan tidak percaya.

"Jinny, kurasa kita harus memberikan minum pada Junhoe. Lihat wajahnya memerah karena tersedak," ucap Bobby. Jinny mengangguk kemudian menarik Junhoe menuju ke kantin.

"Maldo andwae, tidak mungkin itu kekasih Junhoe dan dia bilang apa tadi? Menghangatkan ranjang? Apa Junhoe namja seperti itu? Tidak itu pasti karena yeoja itu yang jalang," ucap Hanna kemudian berjalan menjauh.

X

Flashback

Bobby memberikan sepasang seragam yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Jangmi, sepupunya yang juga bersekolah sama dengan Junhoe dan Hanbin.

"Kau yakin ini muat? Dan rencanamu ini berhasil?" Bobby mengangguk, ia yakin jika Junhoe akan takhluk dengan penampilan imut Jinhwan nanti. Karena ia tahu Junhoe itu gay dan fantasinya pasti berkeliaran kemana mana saat tahu namja yang ia suka melakukan cosplay.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa hyung. Dan baju itu tentu saja muat. Baju itu baru dan Jangmi bilang jika ia salah membeli baju karena dikerjai. Ia membeli satu angka dibawah ukurannya. Jadi ia memberikan baju itu padamu. Dia juga berpesan jika nantinya kau melihat siapapun mendekati Junhoe, kau harus membuat mereka jera dan menjauh dari Junhoe," Jinhwan mengernyit memandang Bobby.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangmi itu juga teman Junhoe dan dia tidak mau yeoja centil menempel pada Junhoe." Jinhwan mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu Jangmi dan ia percaya pada Bobby.

"Lalu apa namja itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang orientasinya padamu kemarin?" ucap Bobby membuat Jinhwan meneleng dan mengangguk.

"Dia bilang dia itu bisex dan dia masih bingung dengan orientasi seksnya, wae?" Bobby mengumpat pelan kemudian menggeleng.

'Goo brat, apa apaan dia itu? Apa dia berencana mengerjai Jinhwan hyung lagi? Tidak bisa dimaafkan' batin Bobby sambil menunggu Jinhwan selesai berdandan.

Flasback off

Dan disinilah mereka. Menyamar sebagai siswa sekolah sini dan mengerjai Junhoe dengan penampilannya yang terlalu … atraktif?

"Aku tahu kau yang merencanakan semua ini, Bobby hyung!" desis Junhoe begitu ia menghabiskan sebotol air dengan cepat.

"Bagus jika kau tahu, karena aku yang memintanya. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalasmu hm? Seenaknya saja kau mengerjaiku lagi!" ucap Jinhwan dengan bibir manyun. Ekspresi Junhoe langsung berubah menjadi little devil begitu memandang wajah merajuk Jinhwan.

"Aaa, jadi kekasih kecilku ini yang merencanakannya? Sepertinya kau harus dihukum nanti," smirk Junhoe berkembang dan Jinhwan memandanganya dengan wajah menantang.

"Sudahlah sudah, kalian tidak malu apa bertengkar seperti itu didepan semua siswa? Aku bahkan ingin segera keluar dari sini," ucap Hanbin malas sambil memandang kerumunan orang yang kebanyakan adalah fans Junhoe.

"Aku juga ingin pergi." Ucap Jinhwan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya saat sadar banyak siswi dan namja uke yang memandangnya dengan tajam dan sinis. Junhoe yang tahu ketakutan Jinhwan berdiri dan menarik Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, aku perlu bicara berdua dengannya dan bisakah kau bilang pada sonsaengnim jika aku masih sibuk mengurus festival? Aku ada diruang detensi jika kalian ingin menemui kami," bisik Junhoe pada Hanbin. Hanbin mengangguk dan Junhoe pergi dengan Jinhwan dipelukannya.

X

"Kurasa aku kalah Kim Jinhwan," bisik Junhoe sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Jinhwan yang berada dipangkuannya. Sesekali bibirnya menjelajah tengkuk Jinhwan yang terekspos karena rambut panjang itu disibakkan Junhoe kesamping. Jinhwan mati matian menahan desahannya karena perlakuan Junhoe.

"Jun… hentikan. Kita berada disekolah."

"Tidak perlu cemas baby, ruang detensi merupakan teritori mutlak bagiku dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk kemari tanpa izin dariku. Jadi, sekarang boleh kukatakan jika aku menyukaimu? Ah ani, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau harus menjadi kekasihku," Jinhwan menahan tangan Junhoe yang bergerilya diatas pahanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau sangat menyebalkan dan aku sangat membencimu," ucap Jinhwan sambil menahan desahan.

"Sssh, hati hati dengan kata itu karena sekali kau bilang membenciku maka kau sama saja dengan memberitahuku untuk berusaha keras dalam membuatmu tenggelam dalam cinta dan pesonaku. Apa kau sudah siap?" Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Junhoe merangsek masuk ke dalam rok pendeknya.

"Ssshh mmhh hentikan Junh…" desah Jinhwan pelan.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku baru aku akan berhenti," Jinhwan menggeleng pelan dan mendongak.

"Katakan atau aku akan mengerjaimu lagi," Jinhwan tetap menggeleng karena ia masih belum yakin Junhoe benar benar menyukainya.

"Baiklah, kau yang memilih," Junhoe mengangkat tubuh Jinhwan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia menyingkap rok Jinhwan dan menurunkan short serta celana dalam Jinhwan. Seringainya muncul saat melihat milik Jinhwan yang setengah menegang.

"Junhoe stop," Jinhwan berusaha meronta namun usapan Junhoe pada miliknya membuatnya bergetar dan merintih pelan.

"Nah babe, take your punishment," Junhoe menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup paha dalam Jinhwan hingga membuat namja itu menggelinjang dan merapatkan kakinya. Junhoe melebarkan kembali kaki Jinhwan dan mengecup milik Jinhwan pelan. Membuat sang empunya mendesah dan meremas rambut Junhoe dengan keras.

"Kesempatan terkahir, Kim Jinhwan. Katakan kau mencintaiku sekarang atau…"

"Mmh yah… akuh mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Goo Junhoe," Junhoe mendongak dan menyeringai lebar saat melihat raut kacau Jinhwan.

"Good, setelah ini kau harus menyiapkan mental dan tubuhmu untuk tenggelam dalam pesona dan cintaku baby. Tapi milikmu terbangun, bagaimana ini? Haruskan aku menghisapnya?" Jinhwan memandang Junhoe dan mengangguk dengan malu. Junhoe terkekeh pelan sebelum menghisap milik Jinhwan membuat Jinhwan mendongak dan merintih pelan.

"Anh Junh.." Junhoe memainkan pelan twinsball Jinhwan sementara mulutnya menghisap dengan kuat. Remasan dan desahan Jinhwan membuat Junhoe semakin bersemangat dalam mengerjai kekasih barunya ini.

"I'm about to cum Junh…" Junhoe yang mengerti ucapan Jinhwan semakin menghisap kuat milik Jinhwan.

"Laporan untuk, what the fuck…" Seunghoon membuka pintu detensi dan mematung melihat seorang yeoja terbaring pasrah diatas meja dengan kaki mengangkang lebar dan Junhoe yang berada diantara kedua kaki itu.

Junhoe melepas bibirnya dari milik Jinhwan dan menatap Seunghoon dengan tajam, mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Jinhwan yang merasakan klimaksnya tertunda mengerang pelan dengan sexy dan menutup wajahnya agar Seunghoon tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Look, I'm sorry Junhoe ya. Tapi laporannya…"

"Letakkan dimeja OSIS dan keluar dari tempat ini. SEKARANG." Desis Junhoe tajam membuat Seunghoon tergagap dan segera keluar dan menutup kembali pintu detensi.

"Aku malu… kenapa dia bisa masuk? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah mengunci pintunya?" cicit Jinhwan pelan dengan wajah yang masih tertutup kedua tangannya.

"Dia juga pengurus OSIS dan wakil detensi. Pintunya sudah kukunci dan tidak ada yang bisa membukanya kecuali tiga orang. Aku, Hanbin dan namja tadi. Mianhae membuatmu seperti ini," Jinhwan membuka tangannya dan memandang Junhoe. Jinhwan mengangguk pelan kemudian merapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, pasti sakit kan?" Jinhwan mengangguk dan membiarkan Junhoe kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"I'll be quick, jangan tahan desahanmu karena ruang ini kedap suara," Jinhwan mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya mnegantisipasi perlakuan Junhoe.

"Uuunghh aah" Jinhwan mendongak dan mendesah saat Junhoe melahap habis miliknya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Junhoe hanya ingin Jinhwan segera keluar.

"Mmmhh…cumh aah…" Jinhwan meremas rambut Junhoe dan mendorong kepala Junhoe semakin dalam saat ia keluar. Junhoe menelan semua cairan Jinhwan dan tersenyum melihat Jinhwan yang kesusahan mengatur nafas.

"You're such an cute girl…" Jinhwan memandang Junhoe dengan mata memicing disela helaan nafasnya yang memburu.

"I'm…hah hah not…hah an girl," ucap Jinhwan susah payah diantara deru nafasnya. Membuat Junhoe terkekeh dan mencium bibir Jinhwan dengan lembut. Junhoe membenarkan celana dan short Jinhwan lalu merapikan roknya dan menuntun Jinhwan untuk turun dari meja.

"Kakiku lemas," ucap Jinhwan pelan sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada Junhoe.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah disini sementara aku akan mengurus namja tadi hm. Saranghae Kim Jinhwan" ucap Junhoe mengecup pipi Jinhwan kemudian keluar dari ruang detensi.

Sekeluarnya Junhoe dari situ, Jinhwan meraba wajahnya yang memanas karena ingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Junhoe padanya. Ia tersenyum dan mmejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh bahagia karena Junhoe menyukainya juga. Tapi ia masih agak ragu karena Junhoe adalah namja yang suka mengerjai orang.

"Nado saranghae Junhoeya" bisik Jinhwan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

X

"Apa? Kau … maldo andwe. Dimana pikiranmu sampai melakukannya diruang detensi ha? Kau tahu Seunghoon itu bukan namja yang mudah diajak kerja sama," maki Hanbin membuat Junhoe menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari. Mengabaikan makian Hanbin.

"Astaga dasar bocah, lalu dimana Jinhwan hyung?" Bobby menggeleng pelan saat Junhoe menunjuk kedalam ruang detensi yang tertutup rapat.

"Dia mungkin tertidur," sahut Junhoe acuh.

"Oh sesange, aku benar benar sebal memiliki ketua OSIS cabul macam dirimu, Goo Junhoe!" Junhoe menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Hanbin.

"Kau hanya belum tahu saja seberapa cabul kekasihmu itu dibanding diriku," Hanbin melotot dan memandang Bobby yang pura pura tak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Katakan padaku," ucap Hanbin memandang tajam keduanya. Bobby mendelik dan mengumpat Junhoe saat pandangan Hanbin tak mengarah padanya.

"Tanyakan pada kekasihmu, aku tidak ikut ikutan." Ucap Junhoe sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yaak, satu satunya yang harus bertanggung jawab itu kau! Kenapa jadi melemparnya padaku?" balas Bobby tak terima membuat Hanbin memjamkan matanya dan memijit kepalanya. Menghadapi dua orang yang bertengkar merupakan ujian tersendiri untuk Hanbin. Ditambah lagi jika yang bertengkar adalah Goo dan Kim ini.

"Jika kalian tidak mau mengaku, tidak ada jatah untuk kalian karena aku akan membawa Jinhwan hyung pulang ke apartemenku yang lama." Ucap Hanbin membuat keduanya melotot dan protes tak terima.

"Jangan bawa Jinny ku karena itu salah kelinci gila ini," ucap Junhoe lalu masuk ruang detensi dan menguncinya.

"Yaak Goo brat, kembali kau…" teriak Bobby sambil mengejar Junhoe yang lebih dulu menutup pintu detensi.

"Jadi Kim Bobby, ada yang ingin kau jelaskan tentang semua ini?" ucap Hanbin sambil bersedekap didepan Bobby.

"Aa…aah itu… itu…" Hanbin menaikkan alis dan dagunya menantang Bobby.

Junhoe menatap Jinhwan yang sedang tertidur disofa dengan senyuman yang lembut. Namja itu begitu mengagumi sosok cantik didepannya. Dan ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja itu. Masalahnya sekarang hanya Seunghoon. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan reputasi baiknya sebagai ketua OSIS?

"Persetan dengan namja itu. Jika dia berani menggangguku, maka aku tak akan segan meski dia juga anggota OSIS," gumam Junhoe pelan kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimuti kaki Jinhwan.

X

Junhoe dan Jinhwan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang cukup sepi siswa berlalu lalang karena jam pulang sudah berdering sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mereka sengaja pulang terakhir mengingat tadi saat istirahat Jinhwan membuat sekolah gempar dengan kedatangannya sebagai kekasih Junhoe.

"Apa nanti benar tak apa? Pantatmu bisa sakit," Jinhwan mendengus dan memukul lengan Junhoe dengan kesal.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan bahasa frontal semacam itu, Goo Junhoe. Aish" Junhoe mengusap lengannya dan meminta maaf pada Jinhwan yang cemberut dan berjalan mendahului Junhoe ke parkiran. Junhoe tersenyum pelan kemudian menyusul Jinhwan yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Mereka berhenti tepat dideretan sepeda dan Jinhwan menunggu Junhoe yang sedang mengambil sepeda merah miliknya. Junhoe berhenti didepan Jinhwan dengan sepedanya dan memandang Jinhwan dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan senyum lebar.

"Aku benar benar membencimu Goo," Junhoe mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda ia meminta maaf pada Jinhwan.

"I love you too swetty," ucap Junhoe membuat Jinhwan mendengus dan berjalan mendekati Junhoe. Junhoe melepas tangannya dari stang sepeda agar Jinhwan bisa duduk di rangka besi didepan tempat duduknya. Jinhwan duduk perlahan dan berpegangan pada stang sepeda dengan erat.

"Sakit?"

"Tentu saja pabo," balas Jinhwan ketus membuat Junhoe berinisiatif melepas jaketnya yang lumayan tebal.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jinhwan bingung melihat Junhoe sibuk sendiri.

"Berdiri sebentar," ucap Junhoe kemudian meletakkan jaket itu pada rangka besi didepannya saat Jinhwan berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Jinhwan menggeleng pelan dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya. Hal itu membuat Junhoe tersenyum kemudian memakai tasnya kembali. Junhoe mengayuh sepedanya pelan dan Jinhwan memekik pelan saat merasa pergerakan sepeda yang tidak stabil.

"Goo Junhoe jangan main main, aku masih ingin hidup," ucap Jinwhan disela teriakannya. Junhoe sendiri sudah tertawa sejak ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya tadi.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, karena tubuhmu itu sangat berharga. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Junhoe membuat Jinhwan menggerung dengan manja. Ia kesal dengan sikap namja itu tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena takut dengan laju sepeda yang kencang.

Tak sampai 10 menit mereka sudah sampai dicafe. Dan surprise untuk mereka melihat banyak fans Junhoe yang sudah berada didalam café dan memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Wow, beritanya cepat sekali menyebar?" ucap Junhoe pelan sambil memarkir sepedanya. Jinhwan sendiri menunduk begitu tiba dicafe karena ia menyadari banyak mata yang menusuk lewat pandangan mereka. Junhoe mengambil jaketnya yang masih dipegang Jinhwan dan memakaikannya pada namja itu lalu menuntunnya masuk kedalam café.

"Junhoe yaa, siapa dia?"

"Benar dia yeojamu?"

"Kenapa kau memilihnya? Apa aku kurang cantik? Lihatlah dia begitu pendek," gasp, Jinhwan mendongak dan memandang tajam pada seorang yeoja dengan name tag Hyori yang baru saja mengatainya pendek. Jinhwan akan mendamprat yeoja itu jika saja Junhoe tidak membelai pipinya dan menggeleng. Junhoe menarik Jinhwan ke lantai atas untuk mengganti baju.

"Istirahatlah dikamar, aku akan menangani kekacauan dibawah." Jinhwan menggeleng dan menahan tangan Junhoe yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku disini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk lebih membebanimu" ucap Jinhwan pelan sambil menatap pada Junhoe. Junhoe menghela nafasnya saat tahu ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Jinhwan.

"Baiklah, tapi berdiri didepan kasir bersama Hyejin atau bantu Jin hyung didapur. Mengerti?" Jinhwan mengangguk dan mengganti bajunya kemudian ikut turun dengan Junhoe.

"Kalian benar benar, aku terkejut saat mereka datang beramai ramai kemari dan menanyakan siapa yeoja yang bersamamu disekolah tadi. Dan demi kue kueku yang enak, mana aku tahu apa yang terjadi disekolahmu?" gerutu Seok Jin atau biasa dipanggil Jin saat Junhoe menghampirinya dan memakai apron pelayan.

"Mianhae hyung, aku sendiri juga terkejut. Yeoja ini benar benar suka menggoda," Jinhwan mendelik pada Junhoe yang melempar wink padanya. Junhoe tersenyum kemudian keluar dari dapur dan mulai melayani para tamu. Jinhwan sendiri juga langsung keluar ke kasir saat Jin menatapnya menelisik dari atas ke bawah.

"Eonnie, apa eonnie baik baik saja?" Jinhwan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hyejin. Hyejin menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Karena aku tahu sebrutal apa fansnya Junhoe. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong sejak kapan eonnie berpacaran dengannya? Dan…astaga kalian semalam menginap berdua disinikan?" Jinhwan langsung membekap mulut Hyejin karena seorang yeoja menghampiri meja kasir dengan pandangan tajam pada Jinhwan.

"Meja nomor 14, berapa bill nya?" tanya customer itu dengan sinis.

"Uum, meja nomor 14… semuanya 20.000 won." Ucap Jinhwan pelan sambil melihat pada layar didepannya. Customer itu mengambil uang dan melemparkannya pada Jinhwan kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum dan menunduk sopan. Hyejin mengernyit kasihan saat melihat Jinhwan tetap profesional meski diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Eonnie…"

"Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu." ucap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan uang kedalam mesin. Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus pelan saat melihat Junhoe tersenyum dengan ramah dan membiarkan para pelanggan itu menyentuh tangannya. Hyejin mengikuti pandangan Jinhwan kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Eonnie cemburu ya? Aii kwiyeowo," ucap Hyejin sambil mencolek pipi Jinhwan.

X

Café tutup pukul 9 malam. Jin dan Hoseok selesai berganti baju dan sedang menunggu Taehyun yang belum selesai.

"Noona, benar tadi kau datang kesekolah Junhoe dan mengaku didepan semua fansnya?" Hoseok bertanya dengan wajah antusias. Sedari tadi ia ingin bicara dengan Jinhwan mengenai hal ini. Tapi pelanggan tak henti hentinya datang untuk memastikan berita Junhoe yang sudah menyebar. Beruntung Jinhwan pindah ke dapur setelah pukul 4 sore tadi. Jika tidak bisa berlubang tubuhnya dipandangi para uke kelaparan yang sedang mencari dirinya.

"Hosiki, bisa kau diam dan berhenti membahas hal itu? Jinny sudah kelelahan," balas Jin sambil memutar matanya malas. Rekannya ini memang selalu kekanakan. Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Baby, naiklah keatas dan bersihkan dirimu lalu pergi istirahat. Biar aku yang kerjakan sisanya." Ucap Junhoe muncul dari depan dengan setumpuk piring dan gelas. Jinhwan menggeleng dan menyusul Junhoe kedapur. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang mengedipkan matanya menggoda Jinhwan tapi sayang sekali namja imut itu tidak melihatnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku juga bekerja disini. Aku tidak mau bayaranku dipotong," ucap Jinhwan lalu menubruk punggung Junhoe karena namja itu berhenti mendadak. Junhoe meletakkan baki berisi piring kotor itu dan berbalik menatap Jinhwan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lelah. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Lagipula besok kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi bukan?" Jinhwan menggeleng keras.

"Besok kau juga harus sekolah. Setidaknya jika dikerjakan berdua akan lebih cepat selesai bukan?" Junhoe memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap Jinhwan dalam.

"Besok aku dispen masuk siang untuk festival. Jadi tidak masalah aku bangun kesiangan. Sekarang cepat naik dan mandi. Sana," Junhoe mendorong Jinhwan hingga ia berada didepan tangga. Hoseok dan Jin menatap dengan penasaran sementara Taehyun terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Jinhwan. Hyejin dan Jina mengacungkan kepalan tangannya menyemangati Jinhwan dari bawah dengan kikikan mereka. Membuat Jinhwan tambah mendengus dan naik keatas.

"Kami duluan Jun, istirahatlah dengan baik dan jangan 'bermain' terlalu larut," ucap Jin tak acuh membuat Junhoe mendelik.

"Yaah hyung, apa apaan bicaramu itu?" balas Junhoe sambil mengantar mereka kedepan.

"Jangan lupa pengamannya. Aku belum mau menjadi ahjushi," sahut Hoseok membuat Jin menggeplak kepalanya. Dan Junhoe yang terkekeh.

"Kau tidak lihat ada yeoja disini ha? Paboya," ucap Taehyun sambil menggeleng malas sementara Jina dan Hyejin menutup telinga mereka dengan jari.

"Lalalala kami tidak dengar, tenang saja." Balas keduanya kesal. Hoseok hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

X

Hampir Jinhwan menutup matanya saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan Junhoe masuk dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam tanpa apron.

"Junhoe, tadi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya. Mungkin sudah dingin lagi." Ucap Jinhwan sambil duduk diatas ranjang dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Gomawo, nanti akan kupanaskan lagi. Tidurlah duluan, matamu seperti terkena lem," kekeh Junhoe kemudian mengelus dan mengecup pipi Jinhwan. Membuat namja itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Junhoe berjalan ke almari dan mengambil baju ganti kemudian memandang Jinhwan yang sudah berbaring diranjang dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Mungkin besok giliran appa dan umma yang akan datang kemari menghakimiku, astaga… apa salahku?" gumam Junhoe sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.

Junhoe keluar dengan rambut basah dan sepasang kaos putih serta celana pendek berwarna hitam. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kemudian berjalan keranjang. Junhoe merebahkan dirinya dan terkejut saat Jinhwan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Junhoe tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Melindunginya dari udara dingin.

X

Jinhwan baru saja selesai membuat sarapan dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati raut damai Junhoe yang sedang tertidur. Jinhwan berjalan pelan menghampiri Junhoe kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia takut mengganggu tidur namja itu.

"Morning little devil," bisik Jinhwan kemudian berjalan keluar dan turun kebawah. Ia harus berangkat kuliah pagi ini. Jinhwan membuka pintu dan matanya membola saat mendapati sepasang namja didepan pintu.

"Oh, syukurlah pintunya terbuka. Terima kasih nak, dan dimana pemilik cafe ini?" tanya namja mungil dengan ramah.

"O..oh aa..." Jinhwan tergagap pelan dan naja mungil itu langsung mencibut pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aigoo aigoo, kau imut sekali. Siapa namamu?" Jinhwan meringis sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Yeobo, ingat kita kemari untuk menemui Junhoe. Hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka mencubit pipi anak orang," Jinhwan tersentak dan memandang kedua orang itu.

'Kenapa mereka mencari Junhoe? Apa mereka mengenalnya?' batin Jinhwan sambil menatap keduanya.

"Ah iya maaf, kemana Junhoe? Apa kau pegawai baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," Jinhwan mengangguk kemudian menyilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Junhoe sedang tertidur diatas. Akan saya bangunkan sebentar," namja mungil itu segera berdiri mendahului Jinhwan.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan," Jinhwan mengernyit pelan namun mengikuti kemana namja mungil itu berjalan. Jinhwan memandang dari kejauhan saat namja itu mencoba membangunkan Junhoe.

"Yaa, iroena. Kau tidak pergi sekolah eoh? Kau mau membolos?" Junhoe hanya bergumam tanpa membuka matanya. Membuat namja yang membangunkannya berdecak malas.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku masuk siang hari ini sayang, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku untuk 20 menit kedepan? Kau bisa berangkat duluan bukan?" namja itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara rendah Junhoe. Dengan cepat namja itu memukul pipi Junhoe dan membuat namja itu membuka matanya.

"Um...umma," ucap Junhoe kaget sambil melebarkan matanya. Jinhwan tersentak saat tahu bahwa yang baru saja ia persilakan masuk adalah kedua orang tua Junhoe. Junhoe bergegas duduk dan matanya membulat saat melihat Jinhwan berdiri didekat pintu dan appanya yang tepat berada didepan pintu.

"Mwo, Kau terkejut melihat umma? Jadi bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang kau panggil sayang itu?" Junhoe mengucek matanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan ummanya. Ia menguap pelan kemudian turun dari ranjang. Membuat namja yang berstatus ummanya itu mendesis jengkel.

"Goo Junhoe, umma bertanya padamu"

"Morning umma, kau bisa pergi kuliah sekarang. 30 menit lagi kau akan terlambat," ucap Junhoe kemudian berjalan kearah Jinhwan dan mengecup keningnya lalu mendorong namja itu keluar. Bahkan sebelum ummanya sempat membuka mulut.

X

Junhoe mendengarkan pertanyaan Jinwoo dengan wajah malas.

"Umma, aku bisa terlambat jika aku menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku berjanji nanti aku akan menjelaskannya dan mengajaknya menginap dirumah. Bagaimana?"

"Astaga anak ini, umma hanya bertanya tentang anak tadi. Kenapa kau menciumnya? Sedangkan para pegawaimu bilang kekasihmu itu yeoja." Junhoe memutar matanya. Terkadang ia juga kesal saat kepekaan berfikir ummanya melambat.

"Itu sama saja yeobo. Kau tahu putramu, dan dia tidak akan ingkar pada ucapannya. Biarkan ia pergi kesekolah." Ucap Mino membuat Jinwoo mendengus pelan.

"Arraseo, sana pergi dan jangan lupa janjimu untuk membawanya kerumah nanti malam," Junhoe tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Jinwoo dan Mino bergantian.

"Yaksokhae umma, aku pergi sekolah dulu." Ucap Junhoe kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan putramu, tuan besar Goo," cibir Jinwoo membuat Mino terkekeh pelan.

TBC

 **hallo, lama tidak muncul setelah sekian lama. ampun, jangan bantai saya. kkkk oh ya. surprise untuk kalian semua para JunHwanShipper. ottae? cukup 'anget' kan? mana diruang detensi pula #grin. oh ya Dyo mau bilang kalau mungkin mulai dari chap ini Dyo gak bisa lanjutin ff ini dan yang lainnya. mianhae jeongmal. tapi kalian nggak perlu cemas kok. ada temen yang katanya sih 'adik'ku yang akan megang semua FF ku khususnya ff ikon. setengah chap ini yang buat dia. termasuk semi M nya. trus kemarin yang nanya akun fb sama wattpad maaf banget aku nya sibuk hehe. nanti aku tanyain sama Dav deh. Oh, dia pesen katanya kalo ada yang mau masuk ke grup Fb, kalian bisa sertakan nama akun fb kalian dikomentar. tapi satu yang perlu kalian pahami, dia itu suka nge SWEEP member yang nggak ikut rulenya. kemaren dia bilang udah ada satu ff judulnya dimension pairing Junhwan sama Sichul. dan ff yang dia buat bukan cuma YG aja. jadi kalau kalian (maaf sebelumnya) biasa fanwar hehe, mending jangan masuk. kecuali kalian bener bener pengen baca FFnya dia. maaf ya panjang lebar begini. nanti kalo Dyo udah sempet lagi Dyo akan nerusin kok. tapi untuk sementara waktu ini biarkan Dav yang pegang :) see you and Let's Get Dumb**

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : park soohee, thinki, hazelzel


End file.
